Series Of Curious Events The First Five Victims
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: This is really a crossover, but it takes place in The Matrix, so i put it under that


Here is a new story for you, my beloved fans!  
  
Summary: A portal thingy has been following some really cool movie characters for sometime now. It sends them to The Matrix, where they have to fight to survive....  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything :-), oh wait there, damn. I sold them all to their real owners. I don't anything now :-(  
  
POTC meets MATRIX meets UNDERWORLD meets VAN HELSING in:  
  
The Series Of Curious Events.   
  
The First Five Victims  
  
Starring:  
  
Jack Sparrow is a represent for Pirates Of The Carribean  
  
Neo is a represent for The Matrix  
  
Selene is a represent for Underworld  
  
Van Helsing is a represent for Van Helsing  
  
LupeNeo is a represent for The Author.  
  
Chapter 1: Everyone Meets Everyone  
  
Jack Sparrow looked through his telescope, the strange portal thingy had been following them for a few days now. It looked slightly entrancing, the rainbow colours swirling around and around. As it caught up with them, Jack went all loose and started to walk towards it. He fell overboard and got caught by the portal thingy.  
  
"Wha.. hang on," Jack said," What the fuCENSORED is this?" Jack looked around, but all he could see (was the bottom of the deep blue sea!) was buildings. Something caught his eye and before he could blink, a gun was pointing at his head.  
  
"Get up," A female voice said. Jack stood up and whirled around to see a tall, young women standing in a leather catsuit.  
  
"I'm Selene, you are Jack. I got briefed about the portal thingy, apparently we are inside 'The Matrix' or some BullCENSORED like that," Selene said.  
  
All of a sudden, a man just appeared. He was wearing a long dress type thing and cool sun-glasses. His mobile rang and he answered.  
  
"I'm in," He said turning around to see Jack and Selene, " What the fuCENSORED?!? Now I've seen everything. I'm Neo, or One which is an anagram of my name"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Selene."   
  
They continued to stare at each other till another man appeared. He wore a long jacket, a scarf pulled around his face and a hat.  
  
"What the FuCENSORED is going on?!?" He said, " Anywho, I'm Gabrielle Van Helsing, or God's Angel."  
  
"Neo."   
  
"Selene."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Can I join?" A voice said. A cool looking man walked up to them. He had suit on and two automatic pistols strapped to his sides.  
  
"I am LupeNeo," He said.  
  
"Lupe Underscore Neo..." Jack said," What a cool name." He started to laugh. LupeNeo span around, pulled out a gun, pointed it between Jack's eyes.  
  
"Go on punk, make my day." He said," If anyone takes the piCENSORED out of my name I shall kill them."  
  
"There's a lot of CENSORING going on today," Neo said," What about the poor little children out there who have a social life, not like the author who is forced to do this story."  
  
"Well I say," LupeNeo said, clearing his throat," I think the little buCENSORED can go fuCENSORED their Mummy and Daddy. Stupid little waCENSORED."  
  
"I'm guessing you don't like children?" Selene asked.  
  
"No I don't," LupeNeo said.  
  
"Don't blame you mate, they just get in the way, like Vampires, they suck (blood), " Van Helsing said.   
  
"Excuse me. I happen to be a Vampire," Selene said tartly.  
  
"Oh sorry, " Van Helsing muttered.  
  
"Yo guys," Jack said," We need to get some rum, savy?"  
  
"One second," Neo said. He pulled out his phone and dialled the operator.  
  
"Operator," Came the reply.  
  
"Link, I need five bottles of rum," Neo said," No arguments." He hung up the phone and put it away. Out of nowhere, some green codes in the shape of rum bottles appeared. After a few seconds they were whole.  
  
"I love rum!" Jack shouted and took his bottle. He pulled the stopper out and gulped it down his neck.  
  
"Sweet!" LupeNeo said," What else can you do?"  
  
"Favourite car?" Neo said.  
  
"Umm... Lamboghini Diablo," LupeNeo said.  
  
Neo got out his phone again and called the operator.  
  
"Operator," Came the reply.  
  
"Link, send me a Lamboghini Diablo," Neo said," No arguments." He hung up the phone and put it away. The green code appeared again but this time in the shape of a car. When it was whole, Neo handed LupeNeo the keys.   
  
"What are we mant to be doing?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"I know, we were all brought here because we have talents, Van Helsing is able to track anything, Jack is able to cause great diversions, Neo can get us anything and I am brilliant at fighting," Selene said.  
  
"What about me?" LupeNeo asked.  
  
"You're the joker," Selene answered," Anywho there's an evil force we must stop, called Orannis. There will be other cool movie characters after us who need to defeat Orannis to."  
  
"I know that name..." Neo said," Isn't that name from the wicked book, Abhorsen by Garth Nix?"  
  
"Yes it is, just Orannis is real," Selene said," We have five chapters to do it in, unless the readers want more. Savy?"  
  
"Hay! That's my word," Jack said," Please don't knick it. I'll cry if you do."  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever," Selene said," We have to head to Mount Orannis."  
  
"What an original name," Neo said sarcastically. They started walking.   
  
"Hang on, we have a car, why are we walking?" LupeNeo said.  
  
"Because," Selene said.  
  
"Because wha-" LupeNeo started.  
  
"Hush child, all will become clear," Selene whispered.  
  
"Really?" LupeNeo asked.  
  
"For you? Probally not," Selene replied   
  
"Why?" LupeNeo asked.  
  
"Hush child, all will become clear," Selene repeated. LupeNeo gave up and followed the others.  
  
After an hour Selene held up her hand and said,  
  
"Stop, this is a brilliant place."   
  
"For what?" LupeNeo asked, still in a hissy fit about not using the car.  
  
"To camp?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"Nah, to end the chapter," Selene replied.  
  
And the chapter ended.....  
  
Hi, did you like it? I hope so. If you do or don't put in a review :-) 


End file.
